


Reunion

by Strawberrywaltz



Series: Reunion [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Abusive Relationships (Past), M/M, Rewrite of Chapter, Tag to X's and O's, switch of pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: He was watching his whole world crumble beneath his feet.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my nano story, but I get distracted easily.

Seeing Brendon for the first time in so long was like being punched in the face by a complete stranger. 

A surprise. 

A very bad, no good, surprise. 

The kind of surprise you wished you could give back to the universe with a very firm, ‘no thanks.’ 

For a moment they just stared at one another. Chase stared in horror and Brendon stared back with a wicked smile that promised pain. 

“It took me a while,” Brendon grinned a very toothy, cruel grin. “But I’ve finally managed to find you, Ace.” 

Chase sucked in a breath and tried to step away from the table. Brendon’s hand shot out and stopped him firmly with a bruising grip around his wrist. 

Suddenly the whole situation became real. It wasn’t just a strangely realistic nightmare. The same nightmare that Chase had suffered through many times after Kendall dragged him out of the hell he had been living in. No, this was real.

“Brendon.” Chase whispered the man’s name like a plea. He wanted to scream for the others, but a new terrible thought struck Chase like a lightning bolt. 

They were going to learn about what happened. 

They were going to know how weak Chase really was. 

They weren’t going to look at him the same. 

Worse, they were going to look at him with pity. Or, Chase felt sick with revulsion, they were going to realize how dirty he was. 

Kendall. Chase wanted Kendall. 

First he needed to get away from Brendon. 

“I underestimated that woman.” Brendon said venomously. “I didn’t see her as a threat. I didn’t think she would trick you into leaving me. You’ve always been weak minded. You’re so moronic that you need others to think for you. Still, you will be punished. I need you to remember that I am the only person who can touch you.” 

“Please.” Chase exhaled. He couldn’t look away from the monster sitting in front of him. It felt like he was hypnotized. Chase was unable to fully panic or run. He was stuck in a weird state of not-calm-not-panic.

Chase wanted to run, but his feet didn’t seem to understand the urgency of the situation. He wanted to scream, but his lungs were left slowly breathing. Chase was trapped and his wrist was about to snap in two from the pressure of Brendon’s grip. 

“No.” Brendon said. His voice was louder and more threatening. “You left me. I get to be angry. I get to be very angry. I’m going to show you just how angry I am once we get back home. I have to do it, Chase. You need to know what will happen to you if you so foolishly try something like this again. There isn’t a place on this planet where you can hide from me.” 

“I – ” Chase stammered. He couldn’t go back with Brendon. He had responsibilities. He had friends. He couldn’t go. He couldn’t go back to that life. He never wanted to feel that broken again. 

“Shut up.” Brendon growled and pulled Chase closer violently. Chase’s legs fumbled to stay standing upright. “I’m going to make sure that you never leave me again.” 

“Is there a problem here?” Tyler’s voice sounded just behind Chase’s shoulders. Chase felt himself relax minutely. His friends were there. They weren’t going to let Brendon take him. Everything would be fine. 

Except, it wouldn’t be fine. Even if they got Brendon to leave there would be questions. Questions that Chase definitely didn’t want to answer. 

Chase was trapped. He felt a rush of dizziness as he pushed as far away from Brendon as the grip would allow. Brendon stood from the booth, his hand still firmly in place around Chase’s wrist. 

“No problem.” Brendon said with a slight sneer. “We’ll take this outside.” 

“Let go.” Koda said firmly as he stood to block Brendon’s escape out of the café. 

Chase continued to stare at Brandon, he wanted to will Brendon to listen to his friends and leave. He wanted to disappear and not have to deal with what was happening or what would happen after. 

He was watching his whole world crumble beneath his feet. 

Weakly Chase pulled and tried to twist his wrist free. A scathing look from his ex boyfriend stopped his struggles dead. Chase felt the panic rise inside him again, but he couldn’t do anything. It was like he was watching the scene unfold from someone else’s prospective. He couldn’t do anything. He was useless – as worthless as he felt back then. 

“Why don’t you mind your own business?” Brendon warned Koda, unafraid of the caveman. 

“Let him go.” Tyler warned in a low voice. 

The sound of footsteps told Chase that Riley and Shelby had joined the crowd. Chase couldn’t peel his eyes off of his ex, however. He couldn’t risk looking way. He wanted to warn his friends. He wanted to free himself. He wanted to run and hide. 

“Oh,” Brendon sneered. “Would you look at that? You’ve made a gang of new mates.” 

Chase swallowed thickly and looked down in shame. He knew what consequences came with making friends. He knew what Brendon would do once they were alone. A chill worked its way into Chase’s bones as he fell into old memories. 

“You know how I feel about you making friends.” Brendon added in a low voice that nearly sent Chase into a puddle of apologies. Maybe if he begged things wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe if he dropped on his knees and showed Brendon how useful he could be Brendon would forgive him. 

Maybe he could save himself some pain. 

No. No. That wasn’t Chase’s life anymore. He didn’t have to use his body to please someone enough to convince them not to hurt him. That wasn’t his life. His life was so much better. Brendon was in the past. 

Chase was a fucking power ranger. 

“Brendon.” Chase said so quietly it was nearly inaudible over the rapid pounding of Chase’s heartbeat ringing in his ears. “You should go.” 

It was the boldest, bravest thing Chase had ever said in his entire life. 

Suddenly the painful grip around his wrist was replaced by a sharp stinging sensation across the side of his face. Chase found himself on the ground. He wasn’t sure how he got there or why his face hurt, but he had a pretty good guess. A little shocked, Chase raised a shaking hand to his cheek as he looked up at Brendon being dragged out of the café by his friends. 

“You worthless little bitch!” Brendon shouted. “I’m going to make you regret running! You will come home with me Ace!” 

The panic that had been building finally broke free. Chaos reigned inside of Chase as he stared at the empty entrance of the café. 

“Chase?” Shelby asked. “Chase, who was that guy?” 

The questions. Chase couldn’t handle the questions. He stood abruptly, “I can’t do this.” He mumbled as he fled the room. He was ready to run, but he needed to talk to Kendall first. She was smart. Maybe she could fix this. Maybe she could create some sort of device that could erase all of their memories of the last few minutes. 

Chase blinked and suddenly he was in the lab with a very worried Kendall trying to calm him down. 

“Breathe, Chase,” Kendall coached as she rubbed his back and pushed his head down between his legs. “You’re okay, breathe.” 

“I can’t.” Chase begged. “I can’t do this, Kendall, I can’t.” 

Kendall knelt down in front of him and took his face in her hands. “Tell me what happened.” She pleaded quietly. “What happened?” 

“He’s here.” Chase shook his head again as the panic started to rise up. “Brendon found me. I can’t do this, Kendall. They know. Oh my – they know. I can’t do this. I need to run. I need to go. I can’t stay here, not after this.” 

Kendall’s eyes widened momentarily and she quickly wrapped Chase up in a hug. “No, you don’t have to run, Chase. We’re going to figure this out.” 

“They won’t want me on the team after this.” Chase whispered his greatest fear. “They’ll know that I’m too weak.” 

“No. No Chase, you are not weak. Don’t let him get inside your head. Please.” Kendall said firmly and pulled back so she could look Chase in the eyes, her hands on his shoulders to keep him from bolting. “They aren’t going to think any different of you, I promise. They are your friends.” 

“They – they won’t be.” Chase sobbed. “My friends in New Zealand – they all left me. They just left me with him.” 

“None of us are going to do that to you.” Kendall said in a hard unmoving voice. “You are safe here. He – we are going to get rid of him for you. He won’t hurt you again.” She brushed her fingers gently across Chase’s fast forming bruise and winced. “I got you out of there. We’re not going to let him take you away from us.” 

The sound of the others sliding into the lab made Chase jump and hiccup for a slow breath. He wasn’t okay. He was very far from okay, but he needed to pretend. He needed to hold onto whatever dignity he had left. 

“Breathe, Chase.” Kendall coached as she rubbed his shoulders gently. “Just breathe.” 

“I can’t,” Chase breathed as he buried his face in his hands in an attempt to hide. 

“You don’t have to talk to them yet.” Kendall whispered to him soothingly. “If you want I can tell them what happened. I won’t tell them everything. I’ll just tell them how we met.” 

Chase sucked in a sharp breath and nodded once. Kendall wouldn’t make him sound pathetic. She wouldn’t do that to him. 

“Do you want to stay while I talk with them?” Kendall asked carefully. Chase violently shook his head and looked up at her with streaming eyes. “Okay,” Kendall nodded and ran her fingers through his hair gently. “Okay, go wait in Koda’s cave. I’ll make sure they don’t follow you. Take all the time you need, Chase. We’re not going anywhere and we are not going to let him hurt you again.” 

Chase nodded although he wasn’t fully sure he believed her. He felt like that scared idiot from back then, when they first met. He felt like no one could save him from the hole he had dug himself into. 

It was over and yet the nightmare had only just begun.


End file.
